


Musicals

by silenceofafallingstar



Series: Beginnings of things [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musicals, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofafallingstar/pseuds/silenceofafallingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was trying to sleep last night and...<br/>Oops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to sleep last night and...  
> Oops.

“Wicked, The Lion King, Rent, Fiddler on the Roof…seriously Cas?”

“I find musicals moving and deeply profound.”

“Whatever, Elpheba.”

“I do not understand how calling me one of the most powerful female protagonists of all time is meant to be an insult, in fact-“

“Just, DRIVE, Mufasa.”


End file.
